The Vigilant of Christ
by RoleDoesStoriesJesus
Summary: A man devouts his life doing the vigilant work of Christ


It was an early morning in a small not so rural village near Krakow, Poland. The Sun is just dawning over the horizon. There are two houses next to eachother and another one across the road. They're all surrounded by forest and fields. They're not too modern but aren't slums either. All three of them are fenced. A lone house across the street is a wooden one, intentionally build in an old fashion style. On the other side of the street two men stand relaxed against their respective fences, newly awoken because of the screams coming from the house across the street. They speak to each other in Polish.

 **"So what's wrong with Alina ?"-** man on the left asks

 **"I don't know. I've heard that priest from Krakow is coming to examine her."-** man on the right answers

 **"Ugh, I can't stand it when the Church starts interfiering in real medical problems. What are they going to do, faith heal them ?"-** left guy says

 **"I don't know, doctors couldn't help her, why not let the Church give it a shot ?"-** right guy asks

 **"Come on Patryk, you really believe all that superstisious bullshit ?"-** left guy asks

 **"I don't, but I do know that her daughter found her crawling on the celling and that I had to restrain her to the bed, with the help from doctor and Borys. How do you explain that ?"-** Patryk asks

 **"Insanity and wild imagination of a little scared girl. Speaking of wich, how is Natalina ?"-** left guy asks

 **"She is spend the night with us. She'll stay until her mother is healed."-** Patryk says

Two men continued to chat. Their talk was stopped by a car parking next to the big wooden house's fence. Out of the car a man exits. He is a relativly tall individual with a white bandage on his head. The bandage has a cross on his forehead. The man is dressed in a dark trench coat with white suit under it, with stripes and belts around it. He wears sunglasses and has a toothpick in his mouth. He spits it out and looks at the countryside. He steps forwards akwardly and looks at the two men at the fence.

 **"Dzień dobry."-** he says, polish for good afternoon

Patryk and Bronislaw exchanged looks of confusion.

 **"It's morning. Literally dawn."-** Bronislaw says

 **"It seems that I loose track of time."-** the man says

He looks at the two houses, then turns his head and looks at the big wooden house. He turns his head back to Patryk and Bronislaw and removes his sunglasses.

 **"So wich house needs clensing ?"-** he says with a maddening look in his eyes

 **"The one behind you."-** Patryk says

The man turns around and starts walking to the house.

 **"Thank you gentlemen."-** he says

 **"Do you need any help ?"-** Patryk asks him

The man reaches into his inner pocket and takes out a medium sized wooden cross with iron edges. But this cross was shaprened on the end, making it half cross, half stake.

 **"Oh, I'll be fine."-** the man says

He enters the house. There is a large hall, with a staircase in front of him, a little bit to left. There are doors on each of his sides. He looks up at the second floor and slowly steps towards the staircase. He climbs up the stairs slowly, still holding the cross in his hand. Once on the top he turns to his left and walks forward to the bedroom door. He slowly opens the door. He looks inside and sees a woman laying strapped on the bed. She is silent and still. The man slowly enters the bedroom and closed the door as quietly as he could. He steps towards the bed and looks at the woman. He puts his cross back into his inner pocket and pulls out a bottle of holy water. The woman suddenly opens her eyes and gets in a sitting position, tearing her restraints with ease. Her face is completly emotionless and blank. She is now face to face with the misterious man with a bandage.

 **"Damn it, I'll never get my sneak kill."-** he whispers

The woman grabs the man by his troath and throws him into the wall next to the door. The wall crack and bent a little on the place where he hit it. He falls down to the floor, grunting in pain, also his glasses fell off. He looks up at the woman and she is now standing, but in a distorted way. Her ankles seem to be broken, her arms are twisted in horrible ways and her head is tilted to right. The man, takes his sunglasses, gets up and tries to stay in balance. Her mouth is completly open and her eyes still stare into nothing.

 **"What the hell are you ?"-** the man asks

The woman twitches but stays quiet. The man takes out his steak and extends it towards the woman.

 **"In the name Christ, I command you to tell me your name !"-** the man screams

The woman screams a earsplitting scream, even tough she doesn't move a bit. She swings her head towards the man, as tough as her neck was broken. The man doesn't move and looks at her with a serious look. The woman speaks in a demonic voice.

 **"Zupzer."-** it says

The man looks confused.

 **"Who ?"-** man says while slowly walking to his right

 **"Zupzer."-** the demonic voice repeats

 **"That's a name I haven't heard before."-** the man proclaims stopping in front of a window

 **"I am one of seventy two demons of the great lord Ziminiar."-** Zuzper says

 **"Now that's a name that I know. What is your buisness ? Why have you possesed this poor woman ?"-** the man asks

 **"I was sent here by Ziminiar himself. I was the only one of his servants that could go trough the barrier. Part of his power was has been reawoken and I am to retrieve it to use it in releasing him from hell."-** Zupzer says

 **"So you went trough a crack ?"-** the man asks with a smug smile on his face

 **"Pardon ?"-** Zupzer asks

 **"You heard me. You passed the barrier trough a crack. You are so weak for a demon that the barrier doesn't even recognize you as a treat. That's how you got here. That's probably why you have trouble keeping the body of a woman you possesed still. She's strong minded I assume."-** the man says

There is a short pause before the demonic voice spoke again.

 **"You are right. She is strong minded. Let's see if you are."-** Zupzer says

Right after the voice said this, an orange-red mist flows from a woman towards the man with a great speed. He raises his hands up in defence, but the mist stops mere inches from his face. In the mist a face is formed. It doesn't have many features, but it shows suprise and displeasure. The mist screams in pain. A necklace hanging from man's neck starts to glow a light blue. The mist gets thrown back to the center of the room, with the scream growing louder. The man crosses his hands in a defense. The mist explodes, sending the man flying trough the window and falling down on his back. The explosion was so strong that it had tore apart whole second floor and engulfed it in fire. The man looks up in terror. Patryk and Bronislaw scream, scared shitless and back up. The man crawls back and gets up. He watches as the house is being consumed by fire. The man thinks about the woman inside, burning. "Eh" he thinks to himself. He turns and heads back to the car he came with. He is startled by another fancy looking black car. Out of the car exits a priest and a man in a uniform. The man in the uniform takes out a gun and aims it at him.

 **"That's him. He's the one that tied me up and stole my car."-** the priest says

The man with a bandage lifts his arms up.

 **"You did what !?"-** an old man in robes yells

 **"I succesfully disposed of a demon that escaped from hell."-** the man says

 **"You also disposed of a house and a mother, leaving a child without her only parent."-** the priest says

 **"Hey, it ain't my fucking fault she was possesed."-** the man says

 **"Boy, we are in a house of God, no swearing."-** the man in robes says

 **"Of course, I apologise."-** the man says

 **"Now, how do we punish you ?"-** the priest says

 **"No need for punishment. I'm just a humble follower of Christ, doing his vigilant work."-** the Vigilant of Christ says

 **"You've caused death and destruction. How dare you compare that to works of Jesus Christ**?"- the priest yells

The Vigilant stays quiet.

 **"You seem cold blooded. Maybe it is not your place here among more civilized folks. Maybe we should use your talent to resolve some more wilder cases."-** the man in robes says

 **"What ?"-** the Vigilant asks

 **"You're going to the middle east. This new founded Islamic state breaths new life into Jihad. We need to scout the area. So, the middle east it is for you, Jerusalem to be exact."-** the man in robes says

 **"Wooho, the Holy Land it is. I'll have so much fun."-** the Vigilant says

 **36 hours later**

Vigilant's eyes were suddenly blinded by the scourching desert sun. After some adjusting he clearly sees two figures in front of him and another a bit further away, holding a camera. They all wear black clothes and are holding machettes. One of them speaks in arabic.

 **"... our holy war against the infidels rages on. We, the followers of Muhammed are winning once again. As proven by the infidel we caught. In the name of our God, we shall now behead him, for it is His will."-** one man says

Vigilant looks right at the camera.

 **"Well shit."**


End file.
